Fool's Play
by Rationa
Summary: What happens when the one that you love, has passed over you? I can tell someone will get jealous. Rated T. Characters inside!
1. Where's Stacy?

Fool's Play

Disclaimer: I own nobody. All of these people own themselves, and I am fine with that. I only own my idea.

Characters: John Cena, Torrie Wilson, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, Stacy Keibler, Edge, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus (Main characters.)

John Cena, Torrie Wilson, and Chris Jericho sat in the cafeteria. John was free styling, and Chris and Torrie were talking together. "Yeah babe, I know it was tough for Stacy to break it off with Randy, but she never deserved that RKO." Chris said, pulling Torrie onto his lap. "So what?" she asked Chris, turning to John, "Have any of you seen Stacy anyway?" John stopped his rapping for a moment to answer her with a short and simple 'no'. She turned to Chris and he shook his head, and then spoke. "What ever, Tor, why is this getting to you though? I mean, whenever something happened between you and a guy, Stacy paid attention, but she didn't get affected like you do." Torrie sighed, "So what, she doesn't have to…" she said, getting cut off by Chris. "And neither do you!" he answered. Torrie sighed, yet again and got off of Chris' lap. "Fine… Chris, John, if either one of you see Stacy, lemme know. 'Kay?" she asked the two men. Both men nodded as Torrie left the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Edge sat on a crate and listened to his pal, Jeff Hardy's, story. Jeff laughed and continued with his story. "So then, T was like, 'Baby, we can start alllll over again. You need some Stratusfaction anyways!'" The two men began laughing together. "So Jeff, what did you say after?" Edge asked, "And what about John?" Jeff was about to answer the man, when Torrie came up behind them. "What about John?" she asked. "Huh? Oh, nothing! It was Ms. Stratus-Cena we were talkin' 'bout." Jeff's southern accent rang clearly through Torrie's ears. Edge laughed, "Yeah, and her 'Stratusfaction'!" The two men burst into laughter. "Yeah, ha ha." Torrie said sarcastically. "Well, have any of yous seen Stacy? I'm getting kinda worried about her." she asked soon after. "Ye-yeah we did!" Jeff said, taking the part from a show he saw once. "Where is she!" she asked impatiently. "Keep your pants on… Wait, never mind." Edge said. Torrie glared at him. "Well, where is she?" she asked, again. Jeff sighed and told her that Stacy and **Randy** had been walking by the parking lot area not too long ago. "But, there are locker rooms that way…" Jeff told Torrie. "Thank you sooo much Jeff!" she said, hugging him and running off in the other direction, towards the parking lot. "So…" Jeff said to Edge, watching Torrie run down the halls. "So… Where were you in your story?" Edge asked as the two men continued talking.

In Randy's locker room, you could hear words being spoken, Randy's words to be exact. "Stacy, you don't know **how** sorry I am! I mean, that RKO, it was worth it, and…" Randy stated. "Wait, the RKO was worth it?" Stacy asked, getting off of the couch she was sitting on, and walked over to Randy. "Well, yeah." Randy arrogantly stated. Stacy could not believe what he had just said to her. "Are you kidding? Randy, I loved you so much! And then I thought you loved me, too! But you RKOed me! Randy, if you ever think we are going to be anything ever again, you're wrong." She stated coldly. She started to walk away, only to be stopped by the Legend Killer himself. He grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. "Please, Stacy! **Please**, take me back." Randy pleaded. Stacy jerked her arm away, rubbing the sore grasp mark on her arm. "Don't touch me!" Stacy yelled, running out the door, bumping into none other that, "TORRIE!" Stacy yelled, wrapping her long, slender arms around the smaller blonde. Torrie did the same to Stacy, exclaiming, "Stace! Oh my gosh! I was getting really worried about you!" "Why?" the taller blonde asked. "Because, I heard you were with Randy and I…" Torrie started, until Stacy cut her off. "Don't talk about him. We are way over… For good." Stacy stated as her and Torrie walked back towards the cafeteria together.

**A/N:** Sorry about having everyone cut everyone else off. It's a bad habit with my writing. I hope you liked the first chapter, and I will try to keep up with the story, unlike my older one that I took off.


	2. Man to woman, or woman to man

Disclaimer: I own nobody. All of these people own themselves, and I am fine with that. I only own my idea.

Characters: John Cena, Torrie Wilson, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, Stacy Keibler, Edge, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus (Main characters.)

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

Electra54-Thanks for the review! Cena and Stratus in my story were going to be together anyway, as are Jericho and Torrie. There will be some other pairs, so… Yeah.

"Stacy, you're lucky I found you, I mean, if I didn't then Randy could have hurt you again." Torrie said, walking backwards in front of Stacy. Stacy rolled her eyes slightly. "Tor, hun. Trust me. Like I said, we are over, me and Randy. Don't worry." Stacy continued walking to the cafeteria like she started. Torrie sighed and ran behind her to catch up.

Back in the cafeteria, the two men, Chris Jericho and John Cena, talked for about 10 minutes while Torrie searched for Stacy. "So, do you think I have a chance with her?" Cena asked the Canadian native. "Hey, everyone said me and Tor never had a chance, so you and Trish will be fine." "I'm gonna go talk to her. I haven't talked to her in a while." John said, running off past the two blondes and off to Trish.

While John ran by, Torrie shook her head. "He is sooo obsessed." She said. Stacy pondered. "With who or what?" she asked. Torrie gave her a blank stare. "Go get some rest and think about it, 'kay Stacy?" Torrie told the taller blonde, as she walked away. Stacy stood still for a moment, thinking about what Torrie was trying to get at. Stacy walked past the younger Hardy and Edge. "Stacy, looking good tonight aren't we?" Edge said, taking a few cheap glances, as was Jeff. "Oh come on." Stacy said, rolling her eyes. After all, to her, wearing a pair of tight denim jeans, and a red halter top was not "good-looking". "Stacy, you know, my friend here was wondering, would you maybe…" Edge said being paused by Jeff. "I was wondering if you wanted to talk for a little. You know, man to girl. Or girl to man." Jeff said, turning red. "Well, maybe I will... Later." Stacy said, winking at Jeff and walking away. "What about me? Can't you talk to me too Stacy?" Edge asked as she waved at the two and walked away. "Lucky bastard." Edge said to Jeff, as Jeff shook his head and laughed.

**A/N: Okay, there is chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to make longer chapters. I'm sorry I don't! 'Till next time: 3Rationa**


	3. What's Going On?

Disclaimer: I own nobody. All of these people own themselves, and I am fine with that. I only own my idea.

Characters: John Cena, Torrie Wilson, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, Stacy Keibler, Edge, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus (Main characters.)

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first 2 chapters.**

Electra54- Oh my gosh! Thanks soo much for the reviews!

Brittany- Thanks for the review!

John Cena roamed the halls, searching for Trish. He turned a few corners, noticing the blonde. "Hey Trish." John said, coming up behind her. "Oh! John, you startled me!" the tiny blonde exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He said, bowing his head. "John, don't be sorry. It's okay. Trust me." She told him, standing on the tips of her toes, and giving the taller man a kiss on the lips. John's face turned a bright color red. "O-okay Trish." He said smiling. "So, what did you want?" she asked. "I, um… Yeah…" John stuttered. "John, I don't have time right now." She said flirtatiously. As said, she turned on her heel and walked away. John mentally slapped himself and kicked over a box. "God, UGH!" he yelled.

Jeff Hardy sat in his locker room, painting some "glow-in-the-dark" paint on his left arm when someone knocked at the door. Being started, the paint smeared half way down his arm. "Come in" he yelled, also saying a few curses. "Did I disturb something?" Stacy Keibler asked, entering the room. "No.. Sorry 'bout that." He said, apologizing for cursing. "Don't worry." She said, waving her hand. "You wanted to talk?" "Yeah. I was wondering, if you're not busy tomorrow, would you maybe want to hang out with me and some friends?" "Sure, but right now, I can't stay long, cause Trish and Torrie wanted to hang out. You don't mind do you?" she asked politely. Jeff shook his head. "Nope, don't mind." He said, smiling, as she smiled back and ran out the door. Jeff smiled and sighed, happy he got that over with.

Meanwhile, over with Torrie and Chris… "Torrie, I just wanted to know, if I ever went somewhere, and it wasn't with you, but with another girl, what would you do?" he asked, holding her hands. "Depends, what _girl_ are you talking about?" she asked sternly. "Well, if it happened to be Trish, what would…" he started, but was interrupted. "…TRISH!" she yelled, tugging her hands away from her 'love'. "Are you KIDDING me!" she yelled. Deep in her voice she said something about Trish, not a good thing all together…

**A/N: Uh-oh, what's going to happen between Torrie and Trish? What's going to happen to Torrie and Chris' relationship? Why was Jeff so happy to get that question out of his system? And why did Trish need to leave John so quickly? Sorry for the extremely short chapters. NEXT CHAPTER! I want to stay updated, but I have a case of "Writer's block"! Ahhh! Ha-ha. - 3Rationa**


	4. Trish vs Torrie

Disclaimer: I own nobody. All of these people own themselves, and I am fine with that. I only own my idea.

Characters: John Cena, Torrie Wilson, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, Stacy Keibler, Edge, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus (Main characters.)

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first 2 chapters.**

Electra54- Again, thanks soooo much for the reviews!

Brittany- Thanks for the review!

Brittany 2- I had liked Stacy/Jeff for a while until Randy came into the picture, now I **love** Stacy/Jeff!

"Torrie! Tor wait!" Chris yelled, walking after the fuming blonde. "Chris don't you DARE tell me to wait! You promised me you would never do anything with another girl! But know you do something with my 'best-friend', who defiantly isn't my best friend anymore!" Torrie yelled, spinning on her heel. "Torrie! Chris!" Trish yelled. "Torrie, are we still on for… Oh my gosh, Tor what's wrong?" she asked. Torrie said nothing, and attacked the other blonde. "Torrie! Get off of me!" Trish yelled, pushing, kicking and screaming. Jericho had tried pulling Torrie off, but Torrie almost elbowed him in the face during the fight, that he backed off, just screaming for Torrie to get off. Torrie though, didn't listen, until Trish tried fighting back, to get away. Lucky enough for the three, Stacy turned the corner to see what was going on. "Torrie!" Stacy yelled. Torrie then and there got up and off of Trish, walking over to Stacy flattening her skirt. "This **slut**…" Torrie started, "…Was with my man!" Torrie yelled. Trish pushed herself into a sitting position. "Torrie, it's not my fault your man needed better…" she started, when Torrie pounced on her again. "Get off of me!" Trish yelled. Stacy pulled Torrie off of Trish, and Chris picked up Trish. "See Tor, your man loves me way more then he loves you!" Trish yelled, after being picked up. Torrie wanted to attack Trish again, but Stacy was holding her back, and there was no way she'd hurt Stacy. "Chris, it's over!" Torrie yelled, pulling away from Stacy, and running down the hall. Stacy stared blankly at the two. "I guess I'm calling tonight off Trish." She said, disappointed. She too headed down the hall. Jericho's mouth was agape as he let Trish go. "Go away." He said lacking life. "But babe, what about…" "Go away Trish." He said, pushing her away. Trish frowned and walked away, not know what to do.

Meanwhile, Edge sat down on a crate, waiting for his Cena to pass by. Cena was Edge's ride home tonight, even though he didn't know it. Edge had been waiting for about a half hour now, just for a ride. "Yo Edge, what's up?" Cena said, passing by. "Cena, you're my ride!" Edge exclaimed happily. He got up, off of the crate, took his bag, and stood behind John. "Off we go!" he said, giving John a big push, almost knocking him over. "Hey, you better watch what you do!" he yelled, pushing him back. "Ow." Edge mumbled, as the two walked to the parking lot.

Jeff himself was packing bags, getting ready to leave as a knock came on his door. "Yeah?" he yelled. "It's just me." A female voice announced. "Oh, come on in Stacy." He said happily, as she walked through the door. "So, what are your plans tonight?" she asked him, smiling. "Nothing as of now." Jeff said quietly. "Well… I can change that." She said, winking at him. Jeff gave her a "what are you thinking" look. "Why don't we spend the night, together?" she asked, giving him a seductive look. Jeff caught right on, as he nodded, and the two left the arena together.

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated, and my chapters are short, but Writer's Block has fallen upon me. I know, I don't write that much, but what I do write, I hope you enjoy. NEXT CHAPTER: The next segment. What will happen between Torrie, Trish, and Chris? What did Stacy and Jeff do _together_? What happened to Edge and John on the ride home? And where the hell is Randy! Read on… **Maybe review?** Thanks! - 3Rationa**


	5. Next Monday

Disclaimer: I own nobody. All of these people own themselves, and I am fine with that. I only own my idea. 

Characters: John Cena, Torrie Wilson, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, Stacy Keibler, Edge, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus (Main characters.)

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first 4 chapters. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONGEST DELAY IN THE WORLD! I feel so bad. I had two chapters saved, and then I had to redo my whole computer. I hope you like this one.**

Electra54- AWW thank you for sticking with me from CHAPTER 1. You're exactly what I need. Thank you so much!  
Brittany S.- Thankies! I'm glad I have supporters like you.

It was Monday again. Raw was on the air and Edge and Christian had a ladder match against each other. Torrie and Chris hadn't talked the whole week, as she had been traveling with Stacy. Trish tried to talk to Chris more often, but ended up hanging out with John Cena, to his pleasure.

As Stacy and Jeff walked down the halls the got strange glances from the people in the building.  
"Look, Stacy, I don't want to rush you in to anything, I hope you know that." Jeff mumbled softly to Stacy, making sure no one but her heard him.  
"Jeff, if I truely didn't want to be with you, I don't think what happened the past week would have ever happened." Stacy turned to Jeff and placed her small hands on his shoulders. "I think I've fallen for you." She smiled.  
"JEFF!" A young girl squealed loudly.  
"Maria? Hi?" Jeff questioned her hyper-activity.  
"Jeff, I missed you!" Maria said as she squeezed between Jeff and Stacy. Stacy bit her lip from freaking out on the woman in front of her. "Yeah, I uh, missed you, too?" Jeff and Maria hadn't had the steadiest relationship in the past.  
"Oh Jeff, I can't..." Maria started.  
"Oh, excuse me Maria." Stacy began as she separated Maria's grip from Jeff.  
"Jeffy, I have to get ready for my promo. I'll talk to you later." Stacy wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a long kiss on his lips.  
Jeff's eyes grew wide as he placed his hands on her hips and kissed back.  
Maria's huge smile slipped from her face. "Oh, you're, um, busy"  
Stacy parted from Jeff. "Not anymore. Bye baby." She winked at Jeff and walked off.  
Jeff placed his hands to his multi-colored hair. "Bye... Stacy..." He was slighty taken back by shock.  
"Well, um, I'll, uh, talk to you later, um, Jeff..." Maria said between sniffles.  
She was never truely over Jeff. She began to slowly walk of, before running down the halls with her face in her hands.  
Jeff leaned against the near wall, not knowing what to think.

Maria sobbed down the hall, quickly bumping into a familiar person.  
"Oh dear, I'm so... Sorry. Randy?" Maria said, then questioning the name.  
Randy softly grasped Maria by her shoulders. "Woah, I understand I'm completely irresistable, but you gotta watch where you're going, babe"  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Maria tried to cover up what her mistake was. She didn't want to spend more time with Randy then she had to.  
"Hun, were you crying?" Randy questioned as Maria nodded her head. "Aw babes, tell Dr. Randy what's the matter"  
Maria told Randy her short story as Randy's face lit up.  
"Stacy?" he questioned.  
Maria nodded. "Yes, and she's with Jeff, and it broke my heart." She fell into Randy's arms as he shook her softly.  
"I have an idea." Randy looked into Maria's eyes. She gave him a questioning look. "You want Jeff, right"  
"Uh-huh"  
"I'll get you Jeff, if you get me Stacy. You have to make Stacy so jealous, that she'll get rid of Jeff, and come running to who else? Her only true love, moi." Randy explained slightly.  
Maria rose an eyebrow slightly. "Huh?" she asked.  
Randy smacked his forehead. "Go flirt with Jeff when Stacy's around, got it?" he asked.  
Maria smiled like a child in a candy store. "OH okay! I understand now! Sure, uh-huh, only for you Randy"  
"Good, now go have fun!" he told her as she ran off. "Stupid bitch."

"So, Trish. Um... Nevermind." John started as the two walked into the cafeteria.  
Trish giggled. "John, you're so cute when you forget what you're going to say." She placed a perfectly manicured nail along his upper lip, tracing his lips fully. "I kinda like it"  
John laughed along. "Yeah, you know... Um, I really like you Trish." John blurted out and looked shocked.  
Trish's smile turned into a look of shock. "You, what"  
"Nothing." John said softly.  
Trish shook her head. "Look, John," she started, "I have no feelings for you that way. Come back in a week or two." She walked away, leaving John in dissapointment.

Edge had won his match and walked to the back, meeting up with Chris Jericho. "Edge, you look beat up. Bad." Chris said, earning him a rough hand to the back of his head. "Ow man, what was that for?" he asked Edge.  
"Hey, dumbass, I did just come out of a ladder match." Edge stated loudly. "Oh, that's true"  
"Yeah. Hey, have you talked to Torrie?" Edge asked.  
"You said my name?" Torrie questioned happily, walking up to Edge.  
"Yeah, I did. I was asking Chris, here, if he had talked to you lately"  
Torrie laughed quietly. "Oh, dear, Adam, I'm sorry." She crossed her arms over her stomach. "I don't talk to cheaters"  
Chris turned to his side.  
"Torrie, come on, give him another chance, please? He's so miserable without you." Edge, also known as Adam, quoted. "He said it himself"  
Chris looked at Torrie. "Torrie, I swear, I know I was stupid, but I know that I can't live without you. I'm truely miserable." Chris took Torrie's arms. "Please," he bent down on a knee. "Take me back"  
Torrie whisked her arm away. "Not now. I can't trust you yet." "But..." Adam and Chris chorused.  
"Prove your love, and you're mine." With that, she walked away.

**A/N: What will happen next? Where did Stacy go, and where did Maria ever come from? Are Stacy and Jeff really a couple? And what's with Randy? Will John ever get Trish? And will she be ready in a week? How about Torrie and Chris? Will they get back together? If so, when? Next time! -Rationa ((PS, I am so sorry for the long delay. I hope this is okay, though.))**


End file.
